


move slow + steady (feel like a waterfall)

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Docking, Slow and Sweet, the sweetest porn i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a delicate kind of beauty in watching Gabriel come apart.</p><p>(In other words, Jack wants to try something new.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	move slow + steady (feel like a waterfall)

There’s a delicate kind of beauty in watching Gabriel come apart.

Jack likes to indulge in it, every chance he gets--when he doesn’t have any meetings to rush to and Gabriel isn’t recovering from a mission, on the rare mornings when they can wake up by the sun’s light filtering in through the window of their shared room instead of the pre-dawn wail of an alarm. When he can watch Gabriel’s sleeping face through half-lidded eyes, reach between them and feel for the soft line of his cock through his boxers; it only takes a few gentle touches, a squeeze of the warm head, to rouse Gabriel enough to participate. 

“Good morning,” Jack murmurs, watching brown eyes slowly open; Gabriel blinks at him vacantly, lazily curls his hips up into Jack’s hand, stifles a yawn and mumbles against his pillow. He’s irresistibly cute like this, Jack thinks--his curly hair still in tangles and his defenses not yet raised, vulnerable and soft and, if Jack handles him right, pliant to anything. 

He pulls Gabriel’s cock out through the opening in his boxers, determined; he has something particular in mind this morning.

His thumb idly works over the head of Gabe’s soft cock, feeling over the velvety stretch of his foreskin before delving inside to rub across the moist tip. He keeps his gaze on Gabriel’s face as he works--watching how his eyes close again, listening to the hitch in his even breathing--and smiles to himself, pleased with the response.

“Good boy,” he coos, wiggling a little closer and reaching for Gabriel’s chest with his free hand. He gently feels over the barbell pierced through one dusky nipple, while his other hand slides down, counting the bumps of Gabriel’s ladder and listening to his shaky sigh. “That’s it… _good_ boy, Gabe. Just let me play with you…” 

Gabriel keens softly in reply, nodding against the pillow; Jack knows he’s tired, knows that Blackwatch is overworked and understaffed and that Gabriel runs himself ragged trying to satisfy everybody, trying to glean any kind of positive recognition from high brass. It’s one of the main reasons why Jack likes doing this, working Gabriel over with a soft voice and gentle touch, getting him to relax as much as he can while they have a chance.

His fingers find Gabriel’s nipple again, tease over the piercing and give it a tug; Gabriel cracks an eye open, interested, and Jack gives the steadily-growing swell of his cock a loving squeeze to hopefully keep him there.

“I had an idea,” he murmurs, glancing down between them to just admire Gabriel’s cock; the stiffening length of it laid out against his palm, the three barbells down the shaft that glint in the light, the dark color of his foreskin. “For something new.”

“Jack,” Gabriel starts, voice low and weary. He stirs in the beginnings of a protest, until Jack’s hand tightens enough around his cock to cause him to still. “Jack… _solito_ , I’m tired, I’m sore--”

“I know,” Jack interjects; he leans in to press a kiss to Gabriel’s nose, smiles at the way the other man tries to grimace away from the affection. “I know, Gabe. Just...trust me. We can stop if you don’t like it.”

Gabriel starts to grumble, but Jack shushes him with another kiss to his cheek and a rub of his thumb along Gabriel’s slit, reducing his muttering to a soft, reluctant sigh. After a moment Jack pulls his hands away from the muscular body before him to reach down and fiddle with his own underwear, pulling his half-hard cock free and nestling closer to Gabriel.

It takes a few minutes to get them ready, but Jack doesn’t mind. He lays their cocks snug against one another and slowly strokes them off together, watching Gabriel’s foreskin slide easily over his shaft and listening to how his breathing picks up slightly; once he sees the first trickle of pre-cum, he stops and changes his position, lining his cockhead up against Gabriel’s.

The first brush of his tip against Gabriel’s is enough to stall his breath, like it always is--but that’s not what he’s after, today. Jack watches himself as he carefully rolls the meaty expanse of Gabriel’s foreskin back, then nudges his tip up snugly against Gabriel’s, hears the other man’s breathing hitch. Jack gently tugs Gabriel’s foreskin back down, guiding it along the length of the dark shaft and further, until it can stretch and envelop his own cockhead as well.

Their curses come almost in unison--Gabriel from the feeling of Jack’s cock invading his skin, rubbing over and around and _everywhere_ all at once, and Jack from the snug heat slicking up his tip, the visual of his cock making Gabriel’s foreskin stretch. 

He starts slow--cautious, uncertain, gliding Gabriel’s foreskin over both of them and watching Gabriel’s face to gauge his reaction. Gabriel himself looks like he’s blissed out, mouth open to softly pant and eyes half-lidded, hips jerking every time Jack’s fingers catch on a piercing; he’s slipping into subspace too fast to really help with the motions. But amid their mingling hitched breath, the occasional moan, it only takes a few moments for Jack to start up a rhythm of sliding and squeezing that’s satisfying in a way he’s never felt before.

And as much as he likes controlling how they dock, feeling the slight spongy give of Gabriel’s cock in his hand and the solid bumps of the piercings along his shaft, he thinks he’ll like even more to watch Gabriel's face as he's forced to do it.

“That's it....nice and slow,” Jack murmurs, giving up his grip and watching as Gabriel clumsily works them over; captivated by the way his dark, meaty foreskin slides and stretches to envelope the head of Jack's cock, swallowing down the flesh paler than his own and wrapping his shaft up in snug, slick warmth. “You like it, Gabe? You like kissing tips with me?”

Gabriel manages to warble out an affirmative reply, near overwhelmed—Jack can look at his blown pupils and quivering lip and know he's half-gone, so deep in subspace that his insecurities and stresses can't touch him. He puts a hand on Gabriel's cheek, watches him flinch, sees the wetness that makes his eyes gleam.

“Aw, Gabe...what's wrong, sweetheart?” Jack coos, stroking along Gabriel's cheek, watching his eyes flutter, the way his mouth falls open as their cockheads smear and share precum. “Is it too much?”

Gabriel snaps his mouth shut and bites his lip, voice breathy and wrecked as he chokes out “N-no...I-I need more, harder...”

“Harder?” Jack reaches between them to sneak his fingers into Gabriel’s boxers and give the ring pierced into his sac a gentle tug, delighting in the choked keen he receives. “I don’t want to go harder, Gabe...I like it just like this. Soft and slow.”


End file.
